Sin to Win
by Abbeldy
Summary: Emily Prentiss's Sin to Win weeken!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**A/N - This is Emily Prentiss's Sin to Win weekend. I've never been to Atlantic City, so I'm moving it to a fake Atlantis City. Deal!**

It all started when her friends from Yale called her for their annual meet. The phone rang at 2am in the morning. She picked it up automatically and said resignedly "What is it this time JJ?" She almost fell off the bed when she hears loud squeals on the other side. She was immediately awake and grinning. Her two best friends from Yale were the closest thing she had to family apart from the BAU. Them calling her at 2am could mean only one thing. Sin to Win.

"If you guys could shut up for a second, you can tell me what the plan is." Emily said, her voice still raspy from sleep. Kate and Michela were people she had grown up with. They had similar backgrounds, with parents in politics and had taken up high stress and high risk jobs. They hardly saw each other due to the travel that was required from their jobs, but always stayed in touch through emails and many, many phone conversations.

"Atlantis City. Two weeks from this weekend. Be there. We have money that needs to be made Em. Think you can make it?" Kate said. She knew nothing was definite till the last minute, but they always made a plan and tried to plan everything else around it. As a forensic anthropologist, she knew what Emily's job entailed.

"You know I'm going to do everything I can to be there. It's been too long and I really need to let go! How have you been? Now that you've woke me up, you're gonna have to entertain me." Emily said, smirking. She fell into that category of people who can almost never go back to sleep when awoken.

"Nothing out of the extraordinary. I'm guest lecturing at Temple tomorrow, well later today. We don't have a case yet, so let's see." Kate said. Kate worked along with the National Security Agency, lending her expertise when required. Otherwise, she loved going to Peru to conduct excavations. She was a fiercely independent woman with strong beliefs and a definite faith in science. She and Emily got along with Kate more than Kayla because of this. They both thought God was a very vivid figment of man's imagination.

While they wondered at the creativity of such a creation, Kayla had a firm belief in God. As a world class trauma surgeon, she needed to know that people she couldn't save went to a better place. She didn't understand how her two other friends, both well acquainted with death could live life without believing.

"Man died, man saved, man died, man saved. Yeah. That's about it. Oh and I went on a date!" Kayla added. She waited for the expected outburst, and there it was.

"You went on a date???" Kate all but shrieked, while Emily's calm voice could be heard saying "Dish!". Kayla took a deep breath and told them about a date that could rival natural disasters on the magnitude scale. Emily and Kate were cracking up on the other lines as she told them that the date ended with her dumping the bowl of pasta on his head.

"Em, what's your love life like?" Kate asked Emily. There was a pause and Kate repeated her question, assuming Emily hadn't heard.

"That was my answer. A whole lot of nothingness. I have no love life!" Emily said, and the three girls burst into laughter. They talked for a little while, and then it was time for them to go back to reality. Emily was excited. It had been a year since Vegas, and that trip held fond memories. That trip was actually helping fund this trip. She rubbed her hands gleefully before heading in for a long bath. She had at least 3 hours before she had to be in at work, so she thought she'd put that time to good use. Kayla usually planned the whole thing and sent the ternary to Emily and Kate. She relaxed in the warm, cinnamon scented bath. It was her favourite smell. As she soaked, the call she was expecting came. It was a little after 5am when she answered the phone. "JJ! Good morning!" Emily said, getting out of the tub.

"Is everything alright? You sound chipper and I think there may be something wrong with the world. Should I look outside my window for flying pigs or something?" JJ asked, clearly puzzled.

"Hahaha. My friends had called earlier, so I've been up for a while. New case?" Emily explained. She walked over to her closet and looked for clothes she could wear to work.

"Why else would I call at 5am? New case. See you at 7?" JJ asked, rushing because she still had to call Reid, Morgan and Rossi.

"Yeah." Emily said and hung up. She chose a white shirt with her black suit. She quickly changed and went to the kitchen to make pancakes. This was going to be a great day. She couldn't wait for her Sin to Win weekend!

* * *

"Kate. Hey." Emily said, dejected. She was in the loo of the BAU as she called her friend to cancel.

"You can't make it." Kate said, guessing by Emily's tone.

"No I can't. I tried calling Kayla, but I couldn't get through. Can you call her and tell her it's off?" Emily asked, now pacing the small length of her stall.

"Sure sweety. I'm sorry. Maybe next weekend then." Kate said. They were used took two or three attempts to finally make it somewhere. Sometimes, having the jobs they did sucked.

Emily looked down at her red dress and sighed, she changed into her work clothes and went back out to solve the case.

* * *

Emily didn't think she'd ever forget Reid's face when he realised that she won. She still had her skills. She couldn't wait to see the girls' faces when she met them. They were all meeting in D.C. and then flying to Atlantis City. It was finally happening!!! And she already had her dress out and ready on her bed at home.

**A/N - I decided to make this a two part thing. I hope you like the AU characters. This is going to be a side of Emily we only speculated she had!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

Emily broke about five different traffic laws getting home. She wanted to be on the plane as soon as possible, before JJ called her and told her to come back. She raced home, put her phone to charge and stepped into the shower. She had left the door unlocked because Kate and Kayla were expected any minute. While she showered, she heard a knock on the door, well, some banging on the door. She called out to come in.

The person came in and came into her room. She couldn't make out who it was, but it definitely was not the girls. She picked up her back brush and slowly stepped out of the shower, careful to leave it running. The person was near her bed and she walked near the wall, so that he wouldn't see her. She screamed and went out brandishing the brush.

Derek Morgan gave a yelp of fright when he saw a naked Emily coming towards him with a back brush. He immediately threw his hands up in surrender and then started to laugh while Emily sputtered and ran back inside. He doubled over laughing until he felt the brush smack him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But oh my God Prentiss! This is shit funny." Morgan said, sitting on the bed. He waited for two minutes, while he heard the shower being turned off and Emily emerged in a robe. Derek whistled and earned himself a smack from Emily, who sat next to him.

"I didn't know you'd be coming by. I cannot believe that just happened. Oh my God!" Emily said, turning beet red as the fact that her colleague had seen her in the buff hit her. She leaned her face into her hands.

"Hey! Prentiss, Emily. It's not that bad. Relax. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Not when you have such amazing.." Derek waited for Emily to look up and he cupped his hands to indicate breasts. He grinned at Emily's obvious discomfort and flinched when she punched his arm. That girl could really punch.

"Derek Morgan. You can be such an ass." Emily said and walked around the bed to where her dress was. She picked it up and walked up to the bathroom when she heard the door open. This time she was sure it was her friends. She smiled smugly at Derek, because she was sure they would hand his behind on a silver plate for what he did to her.

"Hey guys! In here." Emily called out and ignored Derek's questioning look.

Kate and Kayla came in and immediately rushed towards Emily, hugging her tightly. They fell back on the bed and Kate immediately disengaged when she saw Derek sitting at the head of the bed.

"Um, hi yummy. I'm Kate. Who might you be? Wait. Let me guess. Derek Morgan." Kate said, extending her hand.

"You must be psychic. I am. But I don't have that gift." Derek said, shaking her hand, and then shaking Kayla's hand.

"I'm Kate. This is Michela, or Kayla. We're Em's friends from Yale." Kate said and turned towards Emily. "Emmy, you said there was no love life, but.." She waved her hand in Derek's direction.

"I don't. He's not invited." Emily said, through gritted teeth. They were supposed to be annoyed that he was here, instead they were falling for his Derek Morgan charm.

"Aww Emmy, don't be like that." Derek said, trying very, very hard not to snicker at her nick name. He couldn't wait to share this with the team.

"Well, if you're not with her, why are you here?" Kayla asked, entertained by the whole situation.

"Actually, Reid and I were wondering if we could join you in your Sin to Win weekend." Derek said, and winced when Emily sent him a withering glare.

"No." Emily said, and tugged Derek onto his feet and started to shove him out the door.

"Hey, it actually might be fun!! Come on Em. Let them come. Plus it will be fun to have a person with an eidetic memory on our side!" Kate said and Kayla nodded when Emily looked at them in shock.

"And we need to settle something. They seem to know a lot about us, but I didn't even know their names. It's fair trade Emmy. OW!" Derek said and then screamed when Emily pinched him. "Damn it Prentiss! Use your words!"

"I hope you know Kate, that I hate you right now. And fine. Tell Reid to come." She said and walked back into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Reid, Derek and Kate sat in the back listening to Reid go on about facts about poker while Kayla texted Kate about any Emily and Derek possibilities. They had to agree that they were hot together, and there was definite chemistry. Emily's phone rang and she pushed the speaker button to answer as she was driving.

"Hello?" Emily called out, after shushing the people at the back.

"_Emmy!!! How are you darling?_" The voice of Penelope Garcia filled the car.

"Morgan, you're a dead man. Hi Garcia." Emily said.

"_Come on, Emily. This is funny. I just called to say have a great time and I'll see you at that nice lunch you all are taking me to when you come back loaded._" Garcia said.

"Haha Garcia. Haha. I'll see you on Monday." Emily said and hung up. When they reached a signal, she turned in her seat and smacked Derek, before returning to her calm self, ignoring his breathless laughter.

* * *

"Wow! This is where we're staying?" Derek said, clearly awed by the massive building ad almost blinded by the lights. Reid walked right in, feeling at home. They couldn't blame him as he had grown up in Vegas. The troupe trailed in behind him and went up to the check-in counter. On the way to the airport, Derek had booked rooms for Reid and him. Once they got their keys, they headed up and split up. They were going to meet in the landing outside their rooms in an hour.

Emily heard a knock on her room. She was feeling very nervous, because she was going to show a whole new side of herself to two people she worked with and she didn't know if it would be okay. They always saw her as the sober professional and only Rossi had a vague idea of her rebellious youth. She took a deep breath and opened the door, expecting Morgan.

Derek walked in and sat on the bed. He motioned for Emily to join in. He sat there silently for a while and then turned to face Emily.

"I hope you know that whatever happens here, I will never think less of you nor will anything be shared with the team. You are an amazing agent and I respect you tremendously. If you drink a little too much or count cards on your days off, it doesn't affect who you are on the field. I just wanted to say that." Derek said. He looked at her and waited for her reaction.

"Wow. You're intuitive. Thanks. I needed to hear that. What if I do a strip show?" Emily asked, with a small smile on her face.

"I will have top seats. I can vouch for the fact that the goods are well worth it." Derek said, smirking at the brunette agent.

"Derek. You are incorrigible." Emily said, laughing.

"I know." Derek said and walked out of the room.

**A/N – I'm so tempted to make it a ship fic. Help!!!! Anyway, hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal Minds. Sadly.**

**A/N – Okay. I'm going to turn this into a ship fic! Is it wrong to be excited at the thought of your own creation? Lol! Also Friday is Paget Brewster Day! **

Emily danced around in her room as she unpacked. They were there for four days. She hung her black, shimmery dress in the closet and smiled as she thought of what Derek would think when she wore it. She gave her head a shake, snapping out of it. What was wrong with her? A man sees her naked and she gets excited? She was behaving like a hormonal teenager, and lord knew that led to trouble. She sang along to "Let it rock!" as she put away the last of her things. That song never failed to get her excited. She took one last look at her room, which was spotless, and headed over to Kayla's room.

"Hey! Open up. It's me." She called out as she knocked on Kayla's door. The door opened, and Emily was yanked in.

"Emmy! I think I'm going a little crazy." Kayla said, sitting on the bed. She put her face into her hands and hunched over.

"What's happening? Is everything okay?" Emily asked, concerned about her friend.

"What kind of person likes someone, but can't see it? Even though he's standing in front of her?" Kayla asked, looking at Emily seriously.

"What? Who do you like? Tell me, and I'll make it happen. And you're not crazy Kay." Emily said, relieved that it was only boy trouble. Kayla got off the bed, walked up and down the room and came to a halt in front of Emily.

"My God. You're such a spazz Em! You and Derek. Holy hotness what is wrong with you? We're here. You should have Kate and me in your room, talking and analysing his every move and not singing "Let it rock" while you clean up!" Kayla said, exasperated.

"What? No. Nothing can ever happen with Derek and me! Kayla, you're insane!" Emily said, getting off the bed, trying to back out of the room.

"Oh my God! You said nothing can ever happen, not nothing's happening! Emily! You like him! Eeek! I'm so excited! Okay. Plan is that by the time we leave, you guys are soooo getting together." Kayla said, actually jumping around. It was a little weird to see a respected surgeon dancing around in excitement like a sixteen year old girl.

"Kayla? _Kayla_? Calm down. And you are going to do nothing. Nothing. Do you understand? You cannot mess up my working relationship with Derek." Emily said, quite nervous. She knew what the girls were capable of and neither of them was subtle.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll make your working relationship to a relationship that works. That's all. A small tweak." Kayla said, texting Kate to get her ass here. Kate had said that she was hanging with Reid, till Emily and she had gotten ready.

"Oh man. Hey Kay?" Emily said, looking at her best friend. Kayla looked up questioningly. "Let's us, just you and me, dig to China? We'll start now." Emily said, being sarcastic.

"No no. We need to hook you up with Derek." Kayla said, ignoring Emily's sarcasm. She always did this and it drove Emily crazy.

"You suck Kayla." Emily said, giving up.

"Aww Emmy. I'm not that kind of girl." Kayla said, her eyes bright with mischief.

"I'm outta here." Emily said, turning to leave when she felt Kayla hook her arm through hers and they both left. Emily shook her head and looked down and then ran smack into Derek, who was just leaving his room.

"Oh hey guys." Derek said. He smelt amazing. He had that clean smell, with a little bit of Old Spice. Emily was a sucker for Old Spice. She even had a small bottle at home, to smell it when she was feeling low. She took a deep breath as both Kayla and Derek steadied her. Kayla let her go as Derek's hands lingered.

"You okay Prentiss?" Derek asked, smiling at the brunette agent.

"Peachy. You look nice." Emily said and held her breath. It was move on her part as far as she was concerned. Kayla had to remind herself to shut her mouth.

"Thanks. You look nice too." Derek said, and put his arm around Emily's shoulders, just because he wanted to keep touching her and she wouldn't get suspicious if he was holding her shoulders.

Kayla raced ahead to confer with Kate. According to her, something epic had just happened. Emily was the shyest girl you could find and her saying something first was a huge move. She hoped Derek came through for Emily.

"So, what are up to now?" Derek asked Emily. He liked how she fit into his side.

"Well, first we're going to play 'who can beat Kayla harder' and then we're gonna play some more of that." Emily said, determination filling her voice.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side!" Derek joked. Emily looked up and grinned. All her nerve endings were tingling as she recognised the symptoms of a crush. She sighed as she decided not to fight it.

"Hey, everything okay?" Derek asked her, pulling away for a second to look at her face fully.

"Yeah. Just made a decision. I don't know how I feel about it though." Emily explained, doing everything in her power not to mould herself to him as he pulled her closer.

"Okay. You can talk about it to me if you want. If it will help you figure things out."Derek said, pulling her to a halt. They were just outside the bar, where they were meeting. The lobby didn't work when Kate and Reid were already ready.

Emily looked at Derek and gauged the situation. He had seen her naked, his arm was always around her, he seemed to flirt with her. Oh screw it. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back to see his reaction. He was stunned and before he could react, Reid came sauntering up the hallway.

"Oh there you guys are! Kate and Kayla are discussing something, so I thought I'd come to find you guys." Reid said, not noticing the heat, the tension or that anything was different.

"Uh… Let's go in then." Emily said, almost pushing Reid back into the bar. Derek followed, thinking up various methods to torture Reid. He pulled out his phone and texted Emily.

**We need to talk. My room later?**

Emily's phone buzzed and she pulled it out and looked at the text. She replied quickly and put the phone back and walked over to her girlfriends. Derek looked at his phone as it buzzed.

**Okay.**

He smiled at the text. He never expected this to happen, but now that it had, he felt that he should have seen it coming. He joined the girls as they ordered shots for the five of them and they toasted to a Sin to Win weekend. He looked at Emily, who didn't exactly avoid him, but never showed any real reactions. The first table they were going to hit was the poker table. Derek was horrible at poker, so he went to play backgammon with Reid.

About an hour passed. The girls had trebled the money they had come back in. He and Reid hadn't done as well, but none of them suffered any major losses. They had played a whole host of games and met again at the slot machines. They had about half an hour before the clubs opened, so they played, having fun pulling the lever and predicting the shapes on the displays.

"I call a lemon, an apple and a pear." Emily said as she pulled the lever. When a lemon and a pear came up, she took 2 quarters from the pile. The game was that everyone contributed 10 dollars worth of quarters and they all took turn to pull the lever. You had to guess three or more fruits that would show on the display. For every correct guess, you were awarded a quarter from the pile.

Reid was having the time of his life. He didn't understand why Derek was preoccupied, but he brushed it off. He and Kate were getting on really well. She was incredibly smart and she was shocked to learn that he had read some of her papers on anthropology. She was also having a great time, but she kept an eye on Emily and Derek. They seemed okay from the outside, but she could tell that something major had happened. She stopped a girl with shots and urged all of them to take one. She knew Emily had a low tolerance for alcohol. She would be high when they went into the club. She was looking forward to watching her best friend lower her guards.

Derek was looking forward to seeing her in the club. They finished their shots and headed to the club. House music was playing as they all started dancing. Kate and Kayla made a Reid sandwich and Emily took pictures on her phone. He couldn't have been more uncomfortable, but he seemed to be having fun. She turned towards Derek grinning, intending to show him the pictures, when she caught him intently staring at her. He got them another shot and watched as she downed hers.

Emily was completely smashed and she gyrated with Derek. They danced for about an hour, then Derek decided they had waited enough and tipped her head back before bending to kiss her. She openly welcomed his kiss. She was aware that her friends were watching and Reid was looking at them bug-eyed. She just didn't care. She pressed herself against his body, molding herself and deepened the kiss.

**A/N – Well, I hope you like it. I don't know if I want them to be okay with this or for them to freak out. They are both under the influence of alcohol, so let's see where this leads. Thanks so much for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**A/N – It's been a while I know, but I hope you guys enjoy this latest installment of Emily's Sin to Win weekend!**

Derek tugged at Emily's hand as he tried to make her leave. What he didn't know that staid, composed Emily loved dancing. She shook her head at him and pulled him against her. He let her pull him and felt her entire body mould itself against him.

"I want to dance Derek. Dance with me!" Emily shouted in his ear. In the noise of the club, this was the only mode of communication. Derek put his hands around her and started dancing with her. He felt her vibrate a little before he realised it was her phone. He leaned down to tell her that her phone was ringing, only to be pulled into a kiss. If he thought their previous kiss was hot, this took the cake, the whole 7 tier cake. She drew out the kiss and slowly thrust her tongue into his mouth, matching the thrusts with her hips. Derek almost lost it on the dance floor. He drew back slowly and made her look at him.

"Emily. We need to go. I can't do this." He said, pulling her towards the door.

"What 'bout Reid?" Emily asked, craning her neck, trying to spot him in the club. Derek saw him and pointed him out to Emily. He was with Kate and Kayla. They seemed to be having a good time so Emily and Derek left.

"Where d'you wanna go?" Emily asked, her perfect diction going out the window. She was obviously drunk.

"I thought we could go to my room or yours?" Derek said, and Emily giggled. She tugged his hand and pushed him into the elevator.

"Good idea." She all but growled at him and kissed him fiercely, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Not here." Derek said, covering her hands with his, stilling them. He pulled her hands down and laced his fingers through hers. She looked at their joined hands and looked up at him with a goofy grin on her face. Her phone buzzed and Derek made an impatient sound. It was a text from Kayla.

**Where are you? **

Emily let go of Derek's hand to reply.

**Woth drerk. His rppm.**

She pressed the send button and put her phone away. The elevator reached their floor and they made their way to Derek's room. Once there, Derek pushed Emily to the bed and pushed her dress up so that her thighs were revealed. As he ran his hands up her thighs, she moaned and tugged at his shirt. He stepped away from her for half a second and pulled his shirt over his head. Emily gasped when she saw his naked chest and put her arms out to pull him over her. She ran her hands over his really muscled back and shivered when he did.

"I see why you hit the gym like a mad man. It's so worth it!" Emily said, and made a humming noise when she ran her hands up his chest. Derek grinned down at her and almost laughed when she sucked in air as he caressed the underside of her breast through the dress. He removed the dress and she was soon only in her panties. He looked at her like there was no other woman in the world but her, and she felt safe and special. The high from the alcohol was wearing off because of her high metabolism. She put her hands around Derek's head and pulled him down to kiss him.

Derek thought he would lose it when her nipples brushed against his naked chest. He looked at her and then dipped his head to take a nipple in his mouth. She arched and moaned as he tortured it and then he felt her undo the buttons on his jeans. She reached in and just when she was about to touch him, the phone rang. It was his work phone and he cursed. He cursed in a mix of English and Spanish and put in some words from a language she didn't recognise.

He looked at the phone and then at her. That was a mistake as she was incredibly aroused, her brown eyes sparkling and her lips were swollen. He mouthed "JJ" to her and answered the phone.

"Hey JJ." He said, not being able to keep his voice neutral. He sounded a little irritated.

"Finally! I've tried you, Reid and Emily a thousand times at least." JJ said, sounding a little relieved and annoyed.

"I'm sorry. We were at a club, so we probably didn't hear the phone ring." Derek said, glancing down at Emily who was tapping his shoulder asking what it was. He motioned for her to wait and then motioned for her to check her phone. She reached across to get her phone which was on the side table, he breast right in front of his face. He bit back a groan and then leaned in a little to kiss it. Emily gasped audibly and then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Morgan? Are you listening to me? Who was that? Oh God! Are you with a woman? I'll call you back. Get decent Derek Morgan!" JJ said, hanging up.

"Emily Prentiss! You almost gave us away!" Derek exclaimed as Emily's phone started ringing.

"What? It was all your fault. You kissed my.. you know and I made a noise!" Emily said and answered the phone "Prentiss."

"Emily! Pick up your phone when I call you! We have a case in LA. We have to be there immediately. I'm booking tickets for you from Atlantis City straight to LA. We, the rest of the team, are leaving in 3 hours and your flight leaves at 4am, which is in another 5 hours. We'll be there before you, because the earliest flight I got was through Dallas, where you have a two hour layover. I've sent the details to each of your phones. You need to print out your E-tickets. You also have a short briefing about the case in your mailboxes, but you'll be briefed thoroughly in LA. That good?" JJ asked.

"Not like we have a choice. Damn you unsub. I just wanted a fun weekend." Emily said sighing. She said bye to the liaison after promising to tell Derek and Reid. JJ said that Derek was with a woman and it took everything for Emily to not laugh. She filled Derek in on what was happening and the two of them went to find Reid.

While Derek filled Reid in, Kayla and Kate questioned Emily. They were both so upset that JJ had interrupted, because they knew this would now give Emily time to think and unless Derek actively pursued her, nothing further would ever happen. Emily was not the girl who made the first move.

Emily headed back to her room after apologising to Kate and Kayla to get some sleep. She went in and changed into a t-shirt and brushed her teeth. As she made her way back to her bed, she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was the girls, she opened the door to find Derek there.

"Hi!" She said and felt herself turn red. She was completely sober and was horrified by the way she had acted! How would he ever, ever take her seriously?

"Hi. I was wondering if I could stay here for the night. There are monsters under my bed you see." Derek said, very seriously.

"And there are none under mine?" Emily said, smiling.

"Oh no. They are very scared of the big bad Emily Prentiss." Derek replied and picked her up and threw her on the bed, before joining her.

Emily squealed and laughed. She was beautiful when she wasn't guarded. He wondered what it would be like when they headed back to the BAU. He intended to continuing this, but he wasn't sure what she was thinking. He intended to take it slow and they would cross that bridge when they came to it. He felt her hand against his cheek.

"What are you thinking about so seriously?" Emily asked, a little afraid of the reply.

"Just thinking about how nice it is to hear you laugh. You're beautiful." Derek said, smiling at her.

That really took her breath away. She had never been called beautiful. It was always attributes that were beautiful, her dress, her smile, or something. Never had she been called beautiful. She leaned up and kissed him, before he could see the tears.

Derek may not have seen the tears, but he felt them when he cupped her cheek. He pulled back and asked if everything was alright, and she said things were perfect. They were happy tears as weird as that may have been.

He let it go for now as he wasn't sure if he could push her. He kissed her and then she cuddled against him and they fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N – So, this is mostly a fluff chapter, well almost. The next chapter will include the other people from the BAU. Should be fun!**


End file.
